


Ain't Perfect

by Riverdale1586



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdale1586/pseuds/Riverdale1586
Summary: Barry Allen ain't perfect.He makes mistakes.And sometimes mistakes teach you more than just lessons.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen was always alone. He didn't quite understand people, and his anxiety certainly never helped with that. But things finally changed when he met the Justice League when he was only 21. And for once he finally felt as if he wasn't alone. He felt as if he had a reason to live.

 

He got a job at the CCPD as a assistant forensic scientist. It was the worst job you could have at a crime lab but he didn't really mind it. At least he had a job.

 

And then he met Leonard Snart, he was cold hearted 34 year old man but Barry brought out the warmth in him. The two fell in love, or well Barry fell in love. On a cold, stormy night Leonard got up in the middle of the night and just left.

 

~~~~

 

[two months after Leo left]

 

Barry Allen was heart broken. This is why he didn't understand people, how could you just leave the person who loved you. Why? Why would someone just leave without a reason or cause?

 

"Hey Barry," Diana Prince says walking into his apartment.

 

"Hey," Barry mumbles stuffing more popcorn into his mouth.

 

"How you holding up?" She asks sitting down next to him.

 

"Oh you know fine, expect for the fact that I was left heart broken and I've been throwing up nonstop." Barry says giving her a sarcastic smile.

 

"I know what it feels like to be left... but you can't just let that affect you for the rest of your life." Diana sighs, "You're only 22 Barry, you can't let some asshole affect you like this."

 

"Okay," Barry nods and goes back to eating ice cream.

 

"And how about you go to the doctor for the throwing up." Diana says patting his back.

 

~~~~

 

Barry nervously taps his pen on the clipboard. He hadn't gone to the doctor in years, mostly due to the fact that it gave him serve anxiety. He should have just asked Bruce to run some tests or something. But now he couldn't just run away from this, he was going to finish what he started.

 

"Barry Allen," The nurse calls out.

 

He quickly gets up and rushes to the small check up room. The nurse explains that the doctor will be with him and blah blah blah. He kind of zoned out after that. A few moments later a rather hot doctor walks in.

 

"Hello I am Dr. Keller, what seems to be the problem today?" He asks giving Barry a small smile.

 

"I've been throwing up a lot lately and I feel like dizzy and really hungry... more than usually." Barry explains.

 

"Seem like pregnancy symptoms to me..." Dr. Keller trials off.

 

"But I'm a guy that really can't happen... right?" Barry asks with a hopefully smile.

 

"They have been getting very comments these past few years Mr. Allen. Now can you just tell me the last time you were sexually active?" Dr. Keller questions.

 

"Um about a month ago... with a man."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After 30 minutes of waiting and setting up a ultrasound machine Barry was ready to pass out. He was basically ready to chew his fingers off, and just the thought of having Leo's child was eating him alive. He couldn't have a baby, he was 22 and mentally unstable. He didn't have a well paying job, he couldn't provide for himself, how was he supposed provide for a baby.

 

"Now, can just please roll up your shirt."

 

Barry rolls up his shirt.

 

"This may be cold."

 

Dr. Keller was right, it was cold.

 

"Congratulations you're pregnant."

 

Barry felt his body give up into darkness.

 

~~~~

 

[a month later]

 

Barry decided that he was going to deal with it on his own. He didn't need a Leo or a matter of fact a Diana. He was an independent woman and he don't need no man. Or that's what he wanted to think. He really wanted Leo to be there and really wanted friends. But he knows once the team finds out they'll kick him out, he'll just be a useless piece of shit.

 

He hadn't even told his father, he went to visit him to tell him but chickened out. The only thing Barry could think about was how dissapionted his father was going to be.

 

[from Bruce] there's a party at my manor tom at 6

 

[to Bruce] sry I can't be there

 

[from Bruce] it's a command not a invitation

 

[to Bruce] yes sir

 

Barry groans and falls on his bed, great. Just fucking great. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor starts suspecting something.

Barry didn't have a baby bump just yet, or at least you couldn't really see it. But he still decided to wear the baggest clothing in his closet. A pair of black jeans and just a black shirt under his blazer. He checked 10 times that no one could see anything before leaving the house. He decided to call a cab rather than running. 

 

 

"Hey Master Barry," Alfred greets at the door.

"It's just Barry, Alfred," Barry says shooting him a small smile.

"Hello Barry Allen," Arthur Curry whistles.

"Okay, I know I'm amazing but no need for that," Barry jokes.

"Yeah sure, here let me introduce you to some other hot men," Arthur says dragging him along before stopping at a group of business men. "Hello, this us Barry Allen and he is looking for some fun tonight."

Arthur winks and leaves Barry alone with the middle aged men. "Um hi."

One steps really close to his ear, "I'll give you, let's see, 50 grand for the weekend."

Barry pulls back with a flustered look, "To do what?"

"Just to have some fun... If you know what I mean." The old man made Barry want to throw up.

"Um, no thanks." Barry mumbles slowly backing away.

"Well I guess I'll catch you later tonight..." The man mumbles sending him a wink.

Barry quickly moves away and tries to find someone he knew. Finally he stops the team huddled in a corner. "Oh thank God I found you guys because like those old men are really creepy and were offering me 50 grand for a weekend, and God knows what that means, but then again that isn't bad but then again that is so bad and creepy they're like double my age, and you Arthur Curry you are an asshole how could just do that."

"You were right when you told me he talks fast and a lot," Lois jokes.

"Oh I'm sorry did that freak you out? Anyways I'm Barry, Barry Allen." Barry holds his hand out.

Lois shakes it, "Lois Lane, maybe me can work together someday, give me a few of your latest crime stories."

"Oh, sure." Barry nods and turns to Bruce, "Can I leave now?"

"No," Bruce answers with a stiff look.

"Victor is down at the BatCave, you can head down there," Clark says rolling his eyes at Clark.

"Thanks," Barry mumbles.

 

 

"Hi Victor," Barry says walking down the stairs, "And Alfred." 

"Hello," Victor replies not even caring enough to look up.

"Can I assist you with anything Barry?" Alfred asks.

"Nothing really, I just came down here cause creepy old dudes were hitting on me. Wait! Do you have any like flamin hot cheetos?" Barry says plopping down on a chair.

"They're in the cabinet to your left," Alfred says.

"Thanks," Barry mumbles grabbing a pack.

"Are you okay?" Victor asks giving Barry a odd look.

"Yeah, why?" Barry says with a mouthful of cheetos.

"Nevernind," Victor mumbles shaking his head before going back to doing what he was doing.

Barry grabs his phone and opens his texts. No new text messages, of course. He was a little disappointed, he just wanted friends.

~~~~

"I heard two heart beats," Victor mumbles to Clark. "Barry and I were the only ones in the room."

"Maybe it was just a glitch," Clark suggests.

"That's why I'm telling to you to x-ray and check," Victor says.

"That's invasion of privacy. Look if there's something Barry doesn't want us to know then we should respect that." Clark says giving Victor a look.

"Yeah but what if something is wrong?"

"It's Barry's choice if he wants to tell us, end of discussion."


	3. Chapter 3

Barry slowly files some old cases into alphabetical order, he could just do it in a blink of a eye but then he wouldn't have anything else to do and then like would just be boring. He was thinking of getting another job, bills were stacking up and he needed to save up for the baby.

 

"There's some Clark Kent here to see you," Harry, a cop, says letting Clark in.

 

"Hey Clark," Barry greets.

 

"Hey Barry, how you doin?" Clark asks sitting down in a chair Barry quickly grabbed for him.

 

"Fine, what about you? What are you doing in Central City anyways?" Barry asks crossing his arms.

 

"There's nothing really interesting happening in Metropolis, so thought I'd check out Central City," Clark answers.

 

"Cool," Barry mumbles sitting down in his chair.

 

"You wanna quickly grab a coffee or something?"

 

"Sure let me just finish this," Barry says before quickly placing the files.

 

~~~~

 

The whole time at the Cafe Clark had a certain urge to use x-ray vision to find out if Barry was actually carrying or not. But he decided against it but then for it. And to make things more suspicious Barry didn't get anything with caffeine. 

 

"So how's the planning with the wedding going?" Barry asks.

 

"Stressful, and works been a lot so me Lois decided to put it off for a few more months," Clark explains. "How are you and Leonard?"

 

"Diana didn't tell you?" Barry asks and Clark shakes his head no. "We broke up, or more like he just left and never fucking came back." 

 

"Oh... I'm sorry," Clark says after a few seconds.

 

"Why are you apologizing?" Barry mumbles shaking his head, "Not like you did anything. Anyways everyone made fun of me for dating a 34 year old dude."

 

"But age is just a number, right?"

 

"I guess. Leo... he was the first person I wasn't nervous around, he was the first person I understood or at least thought I did. He wasn't like other guys I had met, he didn't want the sex or anything. And he watched Riverdale and Rick and Morty with me even though I knew he hated them. He made me feel something no one else could, he made me feel something when I was numb, he made me feel that I had the right to live. Ever since my mom died and my Dad was put in jail I've had no one, and then he became my someone, he made life less... lonely," Barry says.

 

"I'm sorry Barry, I didn't know you felt so lonely," Clark says not knowing what he should say.

 

"I'm sorry I dropped all of the on you, I didn't mean to. I should probably get going," Barry mumbles getting up.

 

Clark grabs his wrist, "Barry if you need anything and mean anything the team is here for you." 

 

"Means a lot that you said that Clark, but we all know people have problems of their own," And with that Barry Allen let behind a shocked Clark Kent. 

 

~~~~

 

"He just looks so sad all the time and I want to do something but I can't," Clark says to Lois that night at dinner.

 

"Clark Kent you are the only man that can everything and anything." Lois says placing her hand on his.

 

"Victor said he heard 2 heart beats from Barry at Bruce's party. Barry may be expecting." Clark informs Lois, "I mean how bad can life get for that kid. First his parents and now he's all alone with a child."

 

"Leo let him?" Lois asks shocked.

 

"Yeah," Clark nods.

 

"But they were so in love," Lois says with a dissapionted look.

 

"Barry was so in love, that sick bastard used him and then just left. I'm telling Bruce to find a location, I'm gonna teach him a lesson."

 

~~~~

 

"He's in Star City, I can't give you a exact location because he's all over the place and probably underground." Bruce says pulling up some files.

 

"I'm going to ask Victor to run through all the databases he has on Star City," Diana says walking out the room.

 

"Why are we looking for him anyways?" Bruce asks.

 

"Because he broke Barry's heart," Clark says cracking his knuckles.

 

Bruce sends him a confused look.

 

"Look I talked to Barry and he just seems so sad and lonely so I just want to let him know that his teams, his friends are here for him," Clark explains.

 

"I'll try to help but you know me," Bruce ayas crossing his arms.

 

"I mean he understands, you paid his college tuition and hooked up that job for him," Clark says. "Victor heard two heartbeats when he was with Barry, alone in the Batcave."

 

"Does that mean he could be pregnant?"

 

Clark nods with a sympathetic smile.

 

"That's why you want to help him so bad," Bruce mumbles getting up and walking out the room leaving Clark all alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that this was short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Um thanks for reading and luv y'all.


	4. Sorry

I absolutely hate doing this but I'm having a serious writer's block and I really don't want to abandon this story. I'm so proud of it so far.

So will you guys do me a huge favor and comment some suggestions I can use for this book.

Thanks!

Once again sorry for this not being a chapter.


	5. hello?

i was thinking of starting this book up again but i feel like if i did no one read it bc ive lost all my readers since it’s  been a year since ive updated. 

 

but um leave me a comment saying anything really so ik that at least someone would read this. 

okay bye and thank youu


End file.
